Training Soldier
The Training Soldier is a character that appears exclusively in the Multiplayer of God of War: Ascension. As his name implies, he is the warrior who trains new players for the game. Multiplayer When a warrior arrives at the Rotunda of Olympus, he must choose the god he wishes to be aligned to. In order to begin the training, the Training Soldier will fall from above in front of the god chosen by the player. The Training Soldier wears a Fury Armor and wields a Gladiator Sword. He teaches players the basic commands and powers of Multiplayer in two tutorials. The first one teaches about attack and defensive techniques, tethering, parrying, special attacks, items and magic. The second one teaches about sprinting, scenery weapons, warriors' stances, combos and rage mode. After each tutorial, the player must fight the Soldier to test the new learned skills. The soldier will use normal combos, parry, evasive techniques and his Gladiator's Sword special attacks, and taunt the player by laughing at him sometimes. He will never win the fight, however: the player's warrior recovers health constantly, and his health bar will never reach zero, whereas the Training Soldier's health bar is normal and he will be defeated after receiving enough damage. When losing a fight, the trainer will be stunned (red halo on his head) and vulnerable to a brutal kill. He must be killed brutally for the fight and the tutorial to be concluded, and always dies in the same way: the player throws him to the ground, slamming his head on it a couple times, and then steps on his head, finishing him and taunting him at the same time. The trainer seems to be immortal, however, since he can always die and reappear for another tutorial or another fight. The Training Soldier can be faced at any moment between matches in the Training Mode of the Rotunda of Olympus, which can be selected from the Multiplayer menu. Gallery IMG_20140917_214106027.jpg IMG_20140917_214506592.jpg|The Training Soldier taunts the player IMG_20140917_214526534.jpg|The Soldier's special heavy attack IMG_20140918_204110792.jpg|The Trainer about to be executed Trivia *When fighting him, magic barriers will appear in front of the gods' statues, preventing the player from reaching them. These barriers will be orange if the player's warrior is aligned to Ares, purple if he's aligned to Hades, yellow if he's aligned to Zeus or blue if he's aligned to Poseidon. *The Training Soldier cannot be burned, frozen, silenced or cursed by warriors, and his health will not be drained by warriors of Hades. The same happens to the Olympian Sentinel. **However, the magic Life Steal from Hades does work on both of them and successfully drains their health. *If the player quits training before completing it, there's a chance that the Soldier taunts him by saying "Return and fight, warrior!" or "Only a coward flees! Return and fight!" instead of the player's patron taunting him. *The Fury Armor he wears implies he is a servant of Ares. *He must not be confused with the Olympian Sentinel, another character of Multiplayer who acts as a boss in the Rotunda of Olympus and the Coliseum of Persia maps, in Trial of the Gods mode. *The finishing move used to kill him is actually the same used to execute Siren Sibyls. *There seems to be a small delay in the player's health bar recharge when a special attack is performed, which causes it to recharge slower. However, it still isn't enough to allow the Training Soldier to win the fight. **Also, even when he hits the player's warrior too many times in a row, thus damaging him too much, he will stop attacking and laugh at the warrior repeatdly until the health bar is full again. *A glitch can occur if the Soldier's health bar reaches zero in the air: he will instantly die and rot, instead of getting stunned to be brutally killed. Usually, this has no other major effects. The player's patron will still hail him normally, and the fight will be over as always. **This glitch can be performed more easily by parrying one of his light attacks and then instantly performing a strong special attack that hits him many times, such as The Blade of Olympus' Divine Reckoning special. Category:Multiplayer Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Warriors Category:Imageneed Category:Noncanon Category:God of War: Ascension